


A Dance To Remember

by Vartheta999



Series: What A Pair Are We [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, My Canon, Pole Dancing, Pre-Canon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The boy can dance let me tell ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartheta999/pseuds/Vartheta999
Summary: Steeljaw and Nitrobolt's meeting was truly something to remember.





	A Dance To Remember

_Bastard…._

That was Steeljaw could think as he entered the _Magnificent Mile._

The place was nice enough. It had pretty good music, though, it did sound somewhat foreign (Shift had told him that the music played in the club was mostly from Earth). There were bots of every shape and size, socializing, drinking, some even smoking.

It was what one would expect walking into a club.

Except….there was one thing that Shift had forgotten, or chose not, to mention to him.

The _Magnificent Mile_ was….a strip club.

It wasn't that he didn't _enjoy_ them; he liked to go to one on occasion whenever he felt especially relaxed; he just needed a heads up first.

Nothing was more jarring than seeing bots stripped down to their protoforms.

Shift told him that Nitrobolt would be the bot who stood out the most.

Well, that seemed almost redundant.

It's pretty hard to try and stand out it a place like this.

He knew what the mech looked like, he had the mind to look him up. But, again, even if that weren't true, still pretty hard to find someone in a place full of distractions.

However it was worth a shot and he decided to look around, earning the occasional saucy remark.

Nothing.

He went up to the bar after another ten minutes, nearly ready to cut his loses but not quite. After getting a drink….or two….he looked around one last time when his optics caught on to something.

A young mostly white mech with a cape sitting at a booth and sitting next to him was a stripper.

The odd thing was that they seemed to be having a very deep conversation.

_Well….that stands out….I'm guessing cape boy is Nitrobolt._

Steeljaw couldn't just go up and just sit down. The other one needed to leave first.

Suddenly, to his luck, the stripper stood up and seemed to angrily shout out to someone as he gestured to Nitrobolt. It seems who he was arguing with won because he frowned, looking down at Nitrobolt sadly and patting him on the back before he left.

_Okay….time to go in for the kill_

He quickly made his way through the crowd until he was right in front of his target, who seemed unalerted to his presence.

It was obvious the young mech was angry about something. Furious. He could feel it flaring off his EM field like crazy.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He spoke up. “All the other seats here are filled.”

An obvious lie that he should have thought out better, but Nitrobolt didn't seem to care when he looked up from his drink and saw him, his bright, blue optics widening at the sight of him. All the anger from before turned from a raging bonfire to a small flame in a matter of seconds as he looked completely starstruck by him.

 _He has beautiful optics_ Steeljaw thought, but he quickly shook it away.

“....No,” Nitrobolt finally answered, snapping out of his daze and gesturing across from him, “go right ahead. I could use the company.”

Steeljaw smiled at him and sat across from him. “Thank you. By the way, have we met before? You look very familiar.”

“No.”

“Really? I could've sworn I had seen your face somewhere….” He paused, stroking his chin and feigning deep thought. “You're not from around here, you're a mech with status which explains the cape—”

It was obvious Nitrobolt was listening to him but he couldn't seem to stop fidgeting and pulling at the chain around his neck that held his cape.

Steeljaw was quick to take notice. “By the way, why haven't you taken that thing off? You look very uncomfortable….”

“It's hard to take off. I tried breaking the chain, but it's no use,” Nitrobolt groaned, “The damn thing won't come off,”

He quickly reached out to his claws chain around his neck. After fiddling around with it for about a minute, he was able to remove the cape with ease. “Better?” _Why did I just do that?_

Nitrobolt sighed in relief and smiled, massaging his neck. “Yes. Thank you.”

“You're welcome and I'm guessing you're Nex. Your name was stitched into the neckline and I've seen your face in the tabloids,” He took a quick swig of his own drink. “Now what is the son of Ineritio doing all the way over here in this part of town?”

“Don't call me “Nex”, I go by Nitrobolt, and we got into a little argument.” Nitrobolt scowled. “I just came here to blow off steam and try to calm down.”

 _Ooh….here's my chance to dig in!_ “Forgive me for being a busybody,” He said, making sure to sound timid, “ but can I ask why, Ne—ahem, I mean Nitrobolt?”

The other frowned. “Why should I tell _you_ ?”

“I'm curious. Don't worry, I'm not one of those annoying reporters desperate for a story,” He assured him.

Nitrobolt remained silent for a moment, seemingly debating whether or not he should tell a complete stranger.

Then he sighed. “Well….”

He told him a long, almost unbelievable, story of the Councils corruption. From how they were able to win the elections, the people they've hurt, the lives they've taken, to their most recent crime of putting three innocent bots in stasis.

“The worst part is….almost no one really believes me. They make people's memories fuzzy somehow and they forget, leaving me the only one to remember,” Nitrobolt sighed. “It just makes me so angry like….angry enough to kill a guy.”

Steeljaw was quiet for a while after. He was overwhelmed. This wasn't like anything else he'd been a part of. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to topple a government before—that's why he, _or rather his old identity Tep,_ was still wanted in that one star system—it was that if he got involved with this Nitrobolt he'd be doing something _good_ for once in his life….Shift would be proud. Of course, he could manipulate the mech into doing things that weren't entirely good or maybe—Know what? He'll come to that bridge when he crosses it. But for now, time to make the deal.

“You know....You have every right to feel that way and, unsurprisingly, now I do, too. Ineritio and the new council may have done some good for Cybertron, but there are certain things they've done that are unforgivable, such as what they did to your friends. They need to be stopped!" He exclaimed passionately. “We need to do something about it.”

“We?” Nitrobolt questioned.

“Yes, we. From this moment on, we're partners,” He held out his hand for him to shake it. “What do you say, Nitrobolt?”

Nitrobolt reaching ououtt but then he stopped. "Wait, I never caught your name, what is it?"

"Steeljaw."

"Well then, Steeljaw,” He took Steeljaw's hand and gave it a firm shake, “consider us partners.”

Nitrobolt smiled and he smiled back.

They spent some time looking at each other and Steeljaw noticed for some reason Nitrobolt's optics shined brighter than they had earlier, which he found very strange.

Suddenly Nitrobolt made a strange face and he let go of his hand.

 _I was still holding his hand?_ Steeljaw wondered.

“I need to go handle some business, I'll be right back, Steeljaw,” Nitrobolt stood and smirked a little. “Meanwhile, enjoy the show.”

Steeljaw could've sworn he winked at him but he was gone before he could fully process what happened. What he did know was that he needed a refill so he went to the bar and got another drink. Now he wasn't listening much, but the crowd seemed to get a lot rowdier than it was earlier.

The bartender let out a low whistle in approval. “They always go crazy when he comes 'round.”

“What?”

“That dancer,” They pointed and Steeljaw turned to take a look just for the fun of it.

In an instant, he stood frozen and he stared with wide optic astonishment, gaze transfixed on one of the most tantalizing, tempting sight in his life.

The dancer was Nitrobolt—he had a visor on now—and he was wrapped around a pole, holding himself by his arms, his legs held out in a line.

All of his chest plating was gone, leaving the protoform underneath and his spark completely exposed, with nothing but a set of straps holding a bowtie over the latter.

He watched as he pulled himself around, holding himself by both arms as he twisted around the pole, wrapping one leg to hug it, bending at the waist.

Nitrobolt climbed higher and arched his back, only holding on with his legs before grabbing the pole and spinning around it slowly.

The patrons cheered and showered him with credits.

Steeljaw continued to watch as Nitrobolt danced, completely in sync with the music. The way he moved his body with such grace so swiftly, it was like seeing art in motion. So hypnotic, so….

 _He's beautiful..._. Steeljaw thought, letting himself stare while at the same time trying to snap out of it. Nitrobolt was his partner now he shouldn't be having those thoughts about him, couldn't have him become a distraction, even if he was very….intriguing.

Suddenly the music switched from the slow sensual tune that had been playing to something quicker and energetic.

That was when Nitrobolt began to do dance harder and faster, throwing his entire body into it! Everything he had, everything he was, he gave to his performance and it showed.

Steeljaw found himself cheering as well.

Right as the song reached its peak, he twisted his back and held himself with one arm as he did a split, then rolled his legs over his head, to hook a leg onto the pole. He held himself upside down and he stayed there, suspended.

Then, suddenly in a move quite unexpected, he reached out and pulled one of the patrons—a young red mech with a spiked crest—into a deep, sensuous kiss.

At first, the mech's optics were practically popping out their sockets but eventually his optics closed and he melted into the kiss so much, that when Nitrobolt finally let him go, he couldn't even stand and fell back into the crowd.

It just so happened, that was Nitrobolt's grand finale as the song finished and he slid down to land on his hands. He slowly brought his legs over, placing his peddes on the floor, and he unfolded himself as he stood up.

Steeljaw felt him looking at him as he smiled and blew a kiss, before he turned on his heel and sashayed down the stage, disappearing behind the curtain.

“Well….” Steeljaw finally managed to speak after a moment of recovery, “that was unexpected.”

“Hey,” Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Nitrobolt, visor off and back in his armor, with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “Enjoy the show?”

“Yes. You are very….” _Beautiful?_ “....talented,” He said, wishing his subconscious was a physical being so he could beat sense into it. “Who was that mech you kissed? A boyfriend?”

“No, my favorite customer. Pays the most in tips and he is at almost every one of my shows so I decided to give him a treat,” He replied. “Anyways, let's get out of here.”

Steeljaw followed him all the way out the club.

They walked together for a long time in silence.

Steeljaw thought about Nitrobolt and his dance, wondering if he'd regret their meeting somewhere down the line while at the same time trying to keep his more…. _explicit_ thoughts at bay.

Nitrobolt thought about him and how this ~~handsome~~ stranger just came out of nowhere in his darkest moment and offered to help him. It was suspicious, but he prayed for a miracle and his prayers were probably finally answered.

What they both didn't realize was how their meeting would drastically change their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that young red mech was Sideswipe.


End file.
